Behind you
by Park hana
Summary: kau tidak sendirian, ada kami di belakang mu.. Fict brothership Leeteuk Heechul and superjunior


**Behind you**

**Cast : Leeteuk and super junior memeber**

**Slight Brothership Heeteuk**

**Rate : K**

**Kau tidak sendirian ada kami di belakang mu**

**0o0o0o0o00o**

Jungsoo pov

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi kekanakan begini. Aku iri melihat kedekatan mereka,kedekatan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, Siwon dengan Kibum dan lainnya. Apa karena aku sekarang sendirian?

Aku sudah mengenal Eunhyuk selama bertahun-tahun,kami berdua dekat. Dia bahkan menangis ketika tanpa sadar aku membentak nya. Kenyataan nya dia lebih dekat dengan Donghae.

Donghae adalah Dongsaeng kesayangan ku, dia selalu menurut apa yang aku katakan. Bahkan dia menganggap ku pengganti appanya, namun kenyataan nya dia lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

Meski tidak ada hubungan darah, aku selalu menganggap Sungmin adalah adik biologis ku,faktanya dia lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin sangat menjaga sang maknae,memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Dia pernah bilang, bahwa aku adalah hyung tersayang nya. Dia menganggap ku hyung kandung nya. Setiap saat di datang kekamar ku hanya untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi semua orang tau bahwa Wookie teman sekamar Yesung dan mereka sangat dekat.

Si evil,sangat menghormati ku. dia selalu berkata dengan bahasa yang sopan pada ku dan kadang bersikap manja. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu over protective kepada Sungmin, itu artinya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Bahkan dia lebih mendengarkan Sungmin di banding aku.

"aku ini kenapa sih?"gumam ku pelan sambil mengacak –ngacak rambut pendek coklat ku "hmmm"

"kau kelihatan frustasi"

Aku menoleh ke arah Heechul yang berada di samping ku "kau kenapa disini?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini. Di balkon dengan tatapan frustasi, seperti orang mau bunuh diri"

Aku tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Heechul "aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jungsoo" mendengarnya sedikit marah aku langsung mengatur emosi ku. aku menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa ada bintang. Sama seperti ku yang berdiri di tengah kegelapan. "kau ada masalah? Wajah mu pucat loh?"

Aku menggeleng "tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"cerita saja kalau ada yang mengganjal, jangan kau pendam sendiri" aku menepuk pundak Heenim "aku baik-baik saja, sejak kapan kau yang sibuk dengan kelompok Chocoball mu memperhatikan ku"

Heenim menatap ku kesal dan menyentakan tangan ku yang ada dipundaknya "tentu aku memperhatikan mu! Dasar bodoh!"

"kau marah?"

"ya!"

Heenim masuk kedalam dorm dan kini tinggal aku sendiri. Paling besok dia sudah baik lagi dengan ku, Heenim kan begitu gampang meledak gampang juga dinginnya. Aku dan dia sering bertengkar karean beda pendapat,tetapi biasanya kami akan akur dengan sendirinya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aku malas membuka mataku, rasanya sangat berat. Lagi pula kalau aku membuka mataku semua mimpi akan hilang. Mimpi dimana semua member ada di samping ku. aku tidak mau sendirian, ok! Memang terdengar kekanakan tetapi aku benar-benar tidak suka sendirian. Trauma masa kecil ku membuat ku kadang takut akan kesendirian.

"hyung..."

Ada yang memanggil ku, dan menepuk pipi ku pelan dan lembut "hyung..." lagi,suara itu memanggil ku.

Ku buka kelopak mata ku perlahan, "hyung mimpi,buruk?"tanya nya

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ada di kamar ku,apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Dan apa tadi mereka bilang ? aku mimpi buruk? Bukan, bukan mimpi buruk. "bukan,bukan mimpi buruk"

"lalu?" Kyuhyun penasaran

"mimpi dimana kalian semua ada di samping ku,menemani ku" jelas ku, aku mencoba bangun tetapi kepala ku terasa berat dan apa ini? Sebuah kompresan? Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"hyung demam tinggi semalam,kata Heenim hyung, hyung semalaman di balkon seperti mau bunuh diri" aku tertawa mendengar ocehan si maknae "untunglah demam hyung sudah turun"

Sungmin membantu ku kembali tidur dan merapikan letak selimut ku "siapa bilang hyung sendirian?" kini aku terpaku shock mendengar celetukan Sungmin. Namja aegyo yang ku anggap adik biologis ku itu menatap ku "kami tidak akan meninggalkan mu kok, meski kadang kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua,tetapi kami tidak luput memperhatikan hyung, begitu juga yang lain"

"jadi jangan merasa sendirian"

Aku malu, aku yang kekanakan "miahne, aku yang memang kekanakan. Harusnya aku mempercayai kalian dan tidak merasa cemburu dengan kalian"

"wajar kok, hyung merasa begitu. Aku tahu hyung tidak suka sendirian"

"sudah –sudah sekarang saat nya makan dan minum obat" yesung masuk kekamar ku sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat. Wookie langsung mengambil tempat di samping ku dan menyuapi ku.

"hyung jangan protes, ini aku buat khusus hyung" Wookie bisa marah juga ternyata, aku menurut. Wookie mamasukan bubur kemulutku sesendok demi sesendok dan mengelap mulut ku ketika bubur itu mengotori sudut-sudut bibir ku. sedangkan Yesung sibuk menyiapkan obat.

Wookie mulai menyuapi ku lagi tetapi aku langsung memriingkan kepala ku "aku kenyang"

"baru 8 suap, ayo makan" wookie memaksa memasukan bubur itu lagi, tetapi aku sudah kenyang "aku kenyang Wookie-ah"

"kalau sakit makan yang banyak" sejak kapan si maknae berani menceramahi ku. aku menutup mulut ku dengan kedua tangan ku dan akhirnya Wookie menyerah.

"sekarang minum obatnya,sejak semalam hyung belum minum obat sama sekali. untung demam hyung sudah agak turun" Yesung memberikan obat dan segelas air putih. Aku langsung meminum nya "gumawo" kata ku

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membenarkan letak selimut dan bantal ku "hyung istirahat saja, kami ada jadwal yang harus di kerjakan" jelas Sungmin

"aku juga menggantikan hyung MC bersama Yesung hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan si fishy sedang siaran Sukira"

Mereka berempat tersenyum pada ku " get well soon, hyung" ucap mereka serempak dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar ku.

Aku tidak sendiran, ada mereka yang selalu ada di belakang ku. diam-diam memperhatikan ku. maaf kan aku yang merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan couple-couple aneh itu

**0o0o0o0o0**

Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya sudah malam. Ah! Aku harus mandi,tapi rasanya aneh "kok badan ku terasa lebih segar ya" ku buka selimut ku, ternyata aku sudah berganti baju. Aishhh kepala ku memang masih terasa berat jadi malas bangun tapi aku mau kekamar mandi.

"mau kemana?"

Heechul buru-buru menghampiri ku dan membantu ku berdiri "kekamar mandi"

"kenapa tidak memanggil ku sih, ya sudah aku bantu" Heechul menuntun ku menuju kamar mandi. Dan ketika aku sudah selesai, ia setia menunggu di depan pintu. Heechul kembali menuntun ku menuju tempat tidur.

"siapa yang mengganti baju ku?"

"Siwon dan aku, habis nya kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku berusaha membangunkan mu tapi kau ngga mau bangun. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan mengganti pakaian mu,hehehe"

Arghhh wajah ku memerah "sudah tenang saja, tidak usah malu begitu"

"kalau aku tidak sakit, kau ku hajar"

"siapa suruh kau berdiri di balkon, sudah tahu cuacanya sedang dingin-dingin nya" Heechul menyiapkan makan malam ku "kau makanlah dulu setelah itu minum obat, mungkin besok kau sudah kembali sehat"

Heechul beranjak pergi tetapi ku tahan tangan nya "disini saja, aku tidak suka sendiri" Heechul diam sejenak tapi kemudian dia memutar tubuh nya dan duduk di tepi kasur ku. aku berani jamin dia sudah memaki ku di dalam hatinya. Dia kan member yang pailng sensitif dan super duper galak!

"ya sudah! Habiskan makan mu dan minum obat lalu tidur" perintah nya galak.

Aku hanya bisa memakan sekitar 5 sendok karena aku benar-benar tidak bernafsu. Setelah itu aku langsung meminum obat ku. dan sepertinya besok aku sudah lebih baik.

"kau niat sembuh tidak sih!" bentaknya "mangkuk mu masih penuh begitu"

"aku kenyang tau! Yang penting aku kan makan dan sudah minum obat"

"terserah mu lah" Heechul mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat ku.

"Heechul-ah" panggil ku, dia menoleh kearah ku "ada apa?"

"gumawo untuk semuanya"

Namja itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ku,"kau tidak sendirian, tanpa kau sadari kami semua ada di belakang mu. Bersiap menopang mu ketika kau terjatuh, diam-diam memperhatikan mu." Heechul mengusap kepala ku kasar dan mengacak-ngacak rambut ku "dengar, tidak semua hal harus diperlihatkan di depan mata. Tiap orang mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam menyatakan kasih sayang, kedekatan ataupun perhatian. Jadi jangan pernah merasa iri atau sendirian, karena kau ngga sendiri"

Heechul benar, aku ngga sendiri. Akulah yang kekanakan dan di saat seperti ini aku merasa dia lah yang menjadi leader bukan aku "gumawo Heechul-ah"

"ne, cheonmaneo. Nah sekarang kau tidur agar besok bisa lebih baik" Heechul membenarkan selimut ku lalu keluar dari kamar ku "selamat malam angel" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari kamar ku

Ne, aku tidak sendiri. Aku tidak perlu merasa iri atau cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka karena aku yakin mereka juga menyayangi ku. mereka ada di belakang ku, siap menangkapku kalau aku jatuh.

Mana mungkin Yesung dan Ryeo wook repot-repot menyiapkan makan dan obat buat ku kalau mereka tidak menyayangi ku atau memperhatikan ku. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan setia menemani ku seharian menunggu ku yang sedang sakit. Siwon juga repot-repot mengganti pakaian ku dan juga Heechul yang terlihat sibuk dengan geng nya bisa perhatian dengan ku. itu semua berarti mereka ada untuk ku dan aku ada untuk mereka.

Aku tidak sendirian, mereka ada untuk ku.

Kau bodoh Park jungsoo!

a/n: gumawo buat Zueteuk dan reader lainnya yg udah baca ff ku. ini adalah ff lama banget tahun kemaren yg masih setia di laptop, iseng-iseng aq publish di sini. Heheheh. Untuk yg request teukhaekyu, dalam tahap pengerjaan.#saya sibuk kerja jd maaf klo lama# yg lost minggu depan ada lanjutannya.

Nah gumawo reader#Bowed


End file.
